


Touch in Flood

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Job, Charleston, Community: spnflashfic, Doctors, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Literary Reference, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>No man, at one time, can be wise, and love.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch in Flood

**Author's Note:**

> **Word count:** 464*
> 
> **Disclaimer**: All your Winchesters are not belong to me.
> 
> **Author's note:** This is part of a 'verse (the other stories are [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2191)), but it reads on its own, I think. Title from [this poem](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/15346) by D. H. Lawrence; summary from [this poem](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/19017) by Robert Herrick.

The curtains flutter lightly as a breeze comes through the windows. They're lying together on Chris's bed, the sheets a wreck around them. Chris pulls the top one up and over their bodies. It's quiet, the light of the day muted and golden, and they can't hide from each other.

Ten minutes ago, Dean was on his back, hand wrapped around Chris's cock as Chris rode him, and when Chris came, crying out, head thrown back, Dean licked it off his fingers and then flipped them over and fucked Chris harder as they kissed messy and urgent. Dean came with Chris's hands on his ass as he gasped Chris's name. It was long and intense, and Dean knows that he probably moaned like a pussy, but it was just that good. They lay there collapsed on each other for a few minutes until Chris's freakish doctor self kicked in and had to clean them up. The washcloth was warm on Dean's skin, and he closed his eyes, spent and languorous in the afternoon sunshine and the gentle wind off the harbor.

Which brings them to now.

Which is a little awkward.

Chris runs his hand up and down Dean's side, and Dean realizes that it's soothing, and Dean realizes that he's freaking out, and that's goddamn ridiculous, because nothing freaks Dean Winchester out.

Not even a blond trauma surgeon who can reattach somebody's fucking leg three minutes after they're helicoptered in from having an 18-wheeler hit their Geo. Not even a blond trauma surgeon who can do that and then twelve hours later go to his knees in front of Dean, naked like he's never had clothes on in his life, suck Dean until Dean's about five seconds from coming, thighs trembling from the effort of holding back—and then pull back and lick his lips and look at Dean through his lashes and say, "How do you want me?"

_As many times and in as many ways as possible,_ is the only reasonable answer to that.

Dean pushes Chris's stupid rock-star hair back from his face, and this time when they kiss, it's slow, tentative at first and then more sure as they settle closer together, arms coming around each other, Chris's leg between Dean's, hips fitting together like they were built to. Dean's got to recover a little before he'll be back in the game, but it still feels amazing, all that skin over its body of lean muscle, his to touch.

Something loosens inside Dean, something fundamental and elemental that he never realized was knotted up before. The kiss ends, and it's still a while before anybody says anything, but it's not awkward now. It's because they're lying there smiling and staring at each other like idiots who have fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fans of _The Hotel New Hampshire_, by John Irving, will understand why this number is so appropriate.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone's curious, [this](http://www.searchforcharlestonrealestate.com/idx/details/1-2812257) is what Chris's house looks like.


End file.
